AGONIA one shot
by Maddie Roswell1
Summary: ¿Cual es el verdadero destino final de una novia de sacrificio?, el triste desenlace que se plasma en la infortunada e injusta vida de una chica que cae en manos de los hermanos Sakamakis, para terminar convertida en una muñeca sin vida y vacia, "una presa siempre sera una presa" esa es la ley de la naturaleza


_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_

 _Holis aqui su servidora Chibi Konan-xd con un nuevo one shot del anime y juego DL, espero que les guste jejeej (es horror y angust puro muajajaja quedan adveridos)  
_

 _DISCLAMER: DL no me pertenece sino a Rejec, yo realizo esta historia para entretener y sin fines de lucro,_

* * *

 **"AGONIA" One Shot**

Su respiración era erradica y descontinua, su piel tan pálida y demacrada se acentuaba aún más con la brillante luz plateada de la luna llena.

"Eres solo una presa" esas palabras taladraban en su mente una y otra vez, sintiendo como su atormentada alma se desquebrajaba en pedazos al auto convencerse así misma de esa corta pero desalentadora frase que le fue repetida hasta tal punto, que termino por matar lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza y vitalidad propia

Ya estaba segura no había marcha atrás su tiempo estaba acabando, algo que le provocaba de alguna manera alegría, alegría porque por fin podría liberarse de tan horrible cautiverio en que se convirtieron estos 2 últimos meses de su vida.

-Que patética- se espetó a sí misma en un tono de voz tan bajo y tembloroso que no estuvo segura si fue solamente un pensamiento suyo o realmente fueron esas palabras arrojadas de sus resecos labios.

Porque a pesar de estar feliz de que al fin podría liberarse de tanto dolor, no podía evitar sentirse frustrada por lo que consideraba una vida en la cual no obtuvo ningún sueño cumplido; no podría convertirse en astrónoma como tanto se había repetido en su niñez al ver los programas donde hablaban sobre planetas, galaxias, estrellas, era algo que le resultaba tan fascinante para estudiar, no podría casarse ni tener una linda familia, ni siquiera pudo enamorarse de alguien por primera vez, todo ahora se había ido a la mierda para ella. Desde el preciso momento en que piso el suelo de esa mansión, completamente engañada por su familia, lo cual le resultaba todavía más horrorizante ¡Su maldita propia familia la había enviado a este lugar! Aun le costaba creer que esas personas con las cuales había compartido tanta felicidad tanto "amor" hubiesen sido capaces de hacerle algo así, su vida en verdad fue una completa mentira, una farsa de la cual por lo menos se sentía satisfecha de haberse dado cuenta al final.

Una fuerte corriente de viento se coló entre las cortinas del enorme ventanal de su habitación, provocando leves sacudidas en su débil y menudo cuerpo, sus cabellos negros como el ébano revolotearon entre las blancas sabanas a causa de la gélida ventisca antes mencionada. Se agazapo abrazándose a sí misma con sus frágiles manos, alzando las rodillas de tal manera que estas terminaron casi chocando con su rostro, sintiéndose un poco confortada por la suave y esponjosa textura del colchón donde yacía recostada

Sin embargo tenía frio, mucho frio su calor humano estaba extinguiéndose lentamente de eso era consiente… llorar ya no ayudaba en nada de eso se había dado cuenta desde ya hace mucho tiempo o quizás unas cuantas horas, sin embargo realmente la noción del tiempo en este lugar era torturadoramente lenta.

Su cuerpo ya no era su cuerpo, está completamente vacía y rota; como una muñeca, le resultaba algo irónico porque al final las palabras de Kanato resultaron ser ciertas, ella terminaría siendo solamente un bulto de carne, huesos y piel que únicamente serviría como muñeca de ornato en esa lúgubre y espantosa galería de colección personal de novias sacrificiales que poseía el pelilila.

Los odiaba como los aborrecía, esos bastardos siempre tuvieron la razón, sobre su vida, ellos inclusive supieron más de ella, que lo que ella supo de ella misma. A pesar de que múltiples veces deseo aniquilarlos uno por uno, al final palabras y pensamientos no fueron suficientes para conseguirlo, le falto valor, mucho valor para lograr algo como aquello. Definitivamente las leyes de la naturaleza no podían ser cambiadas, una presa era una presa y siempre terminaría siendo comida por su depredador, o acaso alguna vez existió caso alguno de que una gacela lograra devorar a un guepardo, no imposible, eso sería algo tan inaudito como su añorada victoria.

Paso una de sus blanquecinas y delgadas manos por sus labios y rostro retirando algunos mechones de pelo que se habían quedado pegados en su cara y que lograban obstruir su vista, permitiéndole así continuar observando el solitario y oscuro panorama que reinaba en la habitación. Sola completamente sola si nadie que la apoyase o por lo menos como en las novelas o películas o como debía ser en la vida real, la confortación que te propinaban tus seres queridos al acompañarte en tus ultimas horas de vida, pero para ella no había nada parecido a eso, a ella nadie logro quererla realmente, todos terminaron dándole la espalda y abandonándola a su suerte.

Aún continuaba preguntándose a sí misma que había hecho para merecer todo esto, no se consideraba una mala persona, desde luego tuvo caprichos y berrinches en su infancia como cualquier otro niño, pero acaso, ¿eso fue razón suficiente para recibir tal castigo?, no y no ella no creería jamás que la razón fuera algo así.

Simplemente la vida era injusta, muy injusta, prácticamente era como si estuviera siendo condenada a la soga o silla eléctrica por la sola incredulidad de un juez, y si lo analizaba bien ese tipo de cosas sucedían diariamente, gente inocente tenia pagar por los pecados de alguien mas.

Y ahora otra pregunta surco su ya delirante mente ¿Qué pasaría con ella después de que su vida se extinguiera?, seria convertida en muñeca de Kanato eso ya lo sabía, de lo que realmente quería tener certeza era de que sucedería con su existencia, ¿se iría al cielo a vivir una vida eterna y feliz vistiendo una toga blanca y utilizando un aro dorado en su cabeza, entonando canticos divinos para Dios? La agonizante muchacha quisiera pensar que la respuesta fuera un sí, pero ahora sinceramente dudaba todo aquello, ¿Dios existía?... Durante toda su vida por influencia de sus supuestos "padres" (no sabía si continuar llamándolos así) le fue inculcada la ferviente fe a hacia un Ser todopoderoso que según "era justo y benévolo con todo aquel que obrara bien el vida" sin embargo la razón de su "ya no fe hacia Dios" era simple y sencillamente, el razonamiento que daba a entender la propia existencia de Dios, si ella nunca cometió pecados mayores, ¿Por qué dios le mandaba tal "recompensa" si según premiaba con cosas buenas a quien obrara bien?

La explicación muy sencilla, Dios no existía, era una simple creación estúpida de una sociedad que caería moralmente hacia abajo y con los ánimos destrozados si no creyeran en algo así; Porque ¿Quién haría cosas buenas si al final terminarías siendo juzgado como un criminal o peor aún si al morir tu existencia realmente se desvaneciera para siempre? Nadie absolutamente nadie, era ilógico y estúpido

Sin embargo si realmente dios existía, podía darse por condenada al infierno, ante tales pensamientos. Desalentador pero cierto, o al menos que dios estuviera consiente de las situaciones que le llevaron a poner en duda su existencia, quizás solo así la perdonaría y comprendería, sonaba lógico ¿no?

La desafortunada muchacha rio con completa amargura al comprobar lo ridícula que se tornaba su mente algunas veces, sin embargo paro rápidamente de hacerlo, pues al gesticular de esa manera sus labios se agrietaban y dolían demasiado a causa de lo resecos que estaban.

Suspiro con pesar ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría actualmente de vida? No tenía una respuesta certera, pero deseaba que fuera pronto, ya no aguantaba más vivir en estas martirizantes condiciones, se estaba volviendo loca, o mejor dicho ya se había vuelo loca, la demencia era contagiosa, esos infelices habían infectado sus emociones con el jodido desequilibrio mental que se cargaban.

Pero para su pesar solo uno de ellos logro ser de su agrado, algo enojón la mayoría del tiempo, pero fue el único que trato de ayudarla a escapar por mas incoherente que sonara algo así, fue el único que mordía su cuello para succionar su sangre cuidando de no lastimarla y bebiendo únicamente lo suficiente para su alimentación, fue el único al quizás logro tenerle algo de cariñ…

-¿Kaede?- una voz interrumpió inesperadamente sus pensamientos, pero casualmente correspondiendo a la persona que los ocupaba. Vaya ahora resultaba que tenía poderes de invocación

-Mmmm- esa fue la única contestación que pudo emitir de sus labios, ya que su garganta estaba severamente áspera y reseca por la risa emitida momentos antes, sin embargo deseaba pedirle algo de una buena vez, un último favor por así decirlo y para ello tenía que hablar, costara lo que le costara. Así que con mucha dificultad empezó a drenar saliva de su lengua para posteriormente tragarla y que le sirviera como lubricante a sus dañadas cuerdas bucales

-Subaru-kun, ven por favor- lo llamo de una buena vez, escuchando como respuesta únicamente los silenciosos pasos acercándose hacia donde yacía recostada

-¿Qué sucede Kaede?- pregunto el chico albino, ciertamente un tanto preocupado por el tono de voz tan gangoso y apagado utilizado por la pelinegra, que se encontraba dándole la espalda en ese instante, él aunque no lo demostrara temió lo peor por la infortunada chica

Se acercó más hacia la joven y poso una de sus manos sobre sus hombros sorprendiéndose, al percatarse de lo frio que estaba el cuerpo de Kaede, no espero más y con sumo cuidado volteo el rostro de la descompuesta muchacha ante sus ojos, provocando un choque de miradas; de unos preocupados orbes rosáceos con los apagados irises grises de la joven

-Subaru-kun, por favor termina con esto, cómeme y mátame, por favor- pidió la chica de una manera tan inexpresivamente vacía que Subaru no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos exaltado en respuesta a tan horripilante petición.

Pero entonces lo comprendió, comprendió el dolor que enfrentaba esa chica, la gran tortura tanto física como psicológica que le era proporcionada diariamente por parte de cada uno de sus hermanos, inclusive reconocía que el mismo llego a comportarse de manera sádica con la joven muchacha, desde luego que cualquiera terminaría por desear perder la vida, si se le era sometido a tales martirios.

Otra chica moriría, otra chica engañada y abandonada a su suerte, para servirse como sacrificio satisfaciendo la sed de sangre que poseían monstruos como el, otra chica que terminaba corrompida y vacía, convirtiéndose en algo así como una muñeca: de blanca piel como la porcelana, de ojos inexpresivos, y fácil de manipular completamente sumisa ante todo. Triste pero cierto y Subaru no podía evitar sentirse culpable cada vez que algo así sucedía, porque quizás él era el único de sus desquiciados hermanos que entendía el dolor que enfrentaban las novias sacrifícales, porque en cierta manera las chicas terminaban por recordarle a su madre, una mujer hermosa y buena que enloqueció ante las injusticas del destino, y ahora el hecho de que la muchacha ojigris le pidiera que acabara con su existencia no podía resultarle más irónico.

-¿Reiji te ha hecho esto cierto?- inquirió el menor de los Sakamakis, pues la última vez que vio a Kaede fue cuando Reiji se la llevo a rastras a su habitación completamente furioso, pues la joven rompió por venganza toda una colección de vajillas del ojimagneta, pero quizás la pregunta muy en el fondo se la hizo intentando desconcertar a la chica para que le dejara de pedir que la asesinara

La ojigris no respondió a esa pregunta, y para mala suerte de Subaru la muchacha continuo insistiendo con la misma petición de antes.

-Por favor ya no lo soporto, ya no me queda nada, yo…- la pelinegra no pudo seguir hablando pues fue interrumpida por el sorpresivo abrazo proporcionado por parte del vampiro albino, el joven rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y parte de la espalda de Kaede, levantándola y sentándola en la cama en el acto, hundiendo su rostro en el blanquesino cuello de la joven.

-Kaede..., perdónanos, perdóname..., por todo esto..., lo siento... en verdad lo siento- susurro el peliblanco contra el oído de la moribunda chica denotando algo de dolor en su grave pero sutil tono de voz, Kaede desde luego se estremeció ante tan cálido contacto y por un momento sintió que el frio se esfumaba tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma.

-Ya nada importa Subaru-kun, por favor, hazlo- insistió la muchacha con pesar, mirando la hermosa luna que bañaba su marmoleado rostro con reflejos plateados a través del ventanal, perdiendo su vista por completo ante el astro que gobernaba por las noches.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una leve punzada de dolor en su cuello suave pero dolorosa, la pelinegra sonrió con satisfacción logrando corresponder al abrazo del ojirosa apretando con ligera fuerza las mangas del chaleco de su acompañante al sentir como por última vez su vena yugular era atravesada por los filosos colmillos de un vampiro.

Lenta y tortuosamente podía escuchar el sonido que hacia la poca sangre que le quedaba siendo drenada de su menudo cuerpo, el tiempo era eterno en ese momento y poco a poco Kaede sintió como sus parpados pesaban y como todo se tornaba borroso hasta el punto en que únicamente pudo distinguir un gigantesco punto luminoso en medio de toda la oscuridad que reinaba en la noche. De nueva cuenta fuertes vientos levantaron con fuerza las cortinas de la gran ventana y por ende el cabello tan negro como el carbón de la chica corrió con la misma suerte.

Se sintió reconfortada por fin todo había terminado, ya nadie podría hacerle daño, al fin se liberaría de las tortuosas mordidas, maltrato físico y palabras de desprecio que continuamente reciba en la que se había convertido su "vida cotidiana" con los Sakamakis, al fin podría descansar en paz y para siempre, eso era verdaderamente tranquilizador. Por fin seria liberada de la jaula de dolor en la cual estaba cautiva, al fin… al fin

Suspiro por última vez reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para pronunciar las últimas 2 palabras en todo su vida.

-Gracias Subaru-kun- espeto la pelinegra débilmente, realmente ese chico había sido el único apoyo moral que tuvo durante su estancia en la mansión Sakamaki, y siempre se preguntó por qué sus hermanos no eran como el, de hecho la chica tenía la duda de que ¿algún día esos sádicos se enamorarían de alguien? Posiblemente no... simplemente era imposible, más seguro era que ella lograra aniquilarlos en este preciso instante, a que alguno de los hermanos lograran cogerle afecto a una persona. Pero al final quien sabe, la vida da muchas vueltas, quien podría asegurar que tal vez la próxima chica que fuese enviada lograra clavarse en el corazón de los seis vampiros, aunque sonara demasiado absurdo, todo es posible en esta vida… Lo único de lo cual tenía la certeza es de que ella termino siendo "una más" en el montón sus víctimas y eso ahora era de lo más evidente

Fue con esos pensamientos que su mente se despedía del mundo, lentamente hundiéndose en una inconciencia eterna, anunciando que finalmente su existencia desaparecía de la faz de la tierra. Sus hermosos irises grises que eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, iban opacándose de tal manera que el reflejo de Selene* termino por extinguirse de ellos, ya nada se podía notar en el semblante de la antes vivaz y alegre joven, ahora solamente era una carcasa de carne sin vida y completamente vacía.

Por su parte el joven peliblanco continúo succionando con su par de colmillos aquel vital líquido carmesí que restaba del cuerpo inerte de la chica, embriagándose por última vez con el exquisito sabor y aroma de la sangre de la octava novia sacrificial, hasta finalmente ya nada pudo extraerse de las venas de aquel cadaver.

Desde luego que Subaru noto el reciente deceso, al momento de que había sucedido, pues las manos de la chica perdieron fuerza en el agarre de sus mangas y terminaron desplomándose sobre las pulcras sabanas de la cama, además no tardó mucho en dejar de sentir el subir y bajar de la respiración, pero sobre todo los latidos de Kaede terminaron por detenerse anunciándose así la tan anhelada muerte que deseaba la joven.

Lentamente el menor de los hermanos, se fue despegando del abrazo en el cual se mantenía con el frio cuerpo de la chica, retirando con cuidado algunas hebras del largo cabello negro que quedaron atoradas en su ropa, al final opto por recostarla en la cama colocándola en posición erguida y haciendo que sus manos se juntaran sobre su pecho. Sus orbes estaban abiertos mostrándose completamente apagados, y su piel más pálida a más no poder a causa de la ausencia de sangre en su cuerpo, vistiendo un camisón de color azul claro largo hasta los tobillos, de encaje y con algunos moños adornándolo, su suave cabello tan negro como la misma noche, resplandecía a la luz de la luna, era hermoso realmente hermoso y perturbador lo que se miraba en la chica.

Subaru desde luego no pudo evitar dedicar un minuto de su longeva vida a contemplar el cuerpo ya sin vida de Kaede, en verdad la joven en ese estado y en esa posición ahora parecía un muñeca, una verdadera muñeca de lo que alguna vez fue una humana que se movía por sí sola, que sentía emociones. Y que ellos mismos se encargaron en convertir, en lo que ahora restaba de la joven humana sobre la cama.

Era horripilante pero cierto, y así seria con las demás chicas inocentes que fueran enviadas a merced de los Sakamakis, un circulo repetitivo y sin fin.

Se relamió la comisura de sus labios para retirar lo último que quedaba de la sangre de la ojigris, saboreando el dulce sabor procedente de esta.

-Subaru, he dejado de sentir el aroma de la sangre de Kaede-san, ohh al fin murió nee Teddy- hablo de repente la voz de un chico que apareció de la nada en la habitación, de cabellos violetas, y ojos del mismo color, que llevaba consigo un tétrico osito de peluche entre su brazos y miraba con una psicópata sonrisa al cuerpo que yacía sobre las sabanas

-Tsk, me largo, no quiero escuchar todas tus sandeces- espeto con molestia ante la indeseada presencia de uno de sus hermanos en el lugar, enseguida se esfumo tele trasportándose del cuarto de Kaede, dejando a un muy emocionado Kanato tanto que inclusive ignoro las ofensas de su hermano menor, solo junto con el cadáver de la pelinegra.

El chico se acercó sonriendo y miro la belleza que ahora procedía de la carcasa vacía de carne y acaricio suavemente las mejillas frías y con aspecto de porcelana de esta

-Oh Kaede-san eres tan bella, te prometo arreglarte y colocarte en un bonito lugar para exhibirte como te mereces en mi galería. Mira Teddy estoy tan feliz al fin tenemos una nueva muñeca para nuestra colección- anuncio con alegría en su semblante, ahora tomando entre sus pálidos dedos un largo mechón del brillante cabello de ébano de Kaede, entusiasmado con la promesa de lograr convertir en una auténtica obra de arte al cadáver que ahora estaría a disponible solo para el, sería una tarea difícil y laboriosa, pero estaba convencido de que lo lograría "conservar por la eternidad la belleza de aquella chica en forma de una vacía e inexpresiva muñeca"

* * *

 **Días después**

-¿Oh está seguro que es aquí?- pregunto asombrada una joven de cabellos rubios y ondulados mirando con incredulidad el bellísimo paisaje y la gigantesca mansión que se presentaba frente a ella

-Desde luego Srta. Komori, esta es la dirección- contesto cortésmente un hombre de edad avanzada que se encontraba frente al volante, cumpliendo su deber como chofer.

-Gracias, bueno supongo que aquí me bajo ¿no?-

-Por supuesto, permítame ayudarle a sacar su equipaje-

La chica descendió del automóvil, aun bastante impresionada por la edificación del lugar, en verdad ahora su curiosidad por conocer quiénes eran los hermanos Sakamaki había aumentado.

Unos enormes nubarrones grisáceos cubrieron por completo el cielo de esa tarde, anunciando la posible llegada de una tormenta e igualmente alertando a la joven de que debía darse prisa e ingresar a esa mansión si no quería terminar con las ropas empapadas.

Fue así como Komori Yui tomo el asa de su maleta entre sus manos y se encamino apresuradamente a su destino, sin sospecha alguna por lo que estaba a punto de vivir… Como una gacela que caminaba tranquila por los pastizales sin darse cuenta de que a lo lejos era observada por los hambrientos ojos de un león, que estaría a punto de convertirla en su próxima víctima, la nueva presa… un juguete nuevo para esos 6 hermanos que intentarían destruir por completo su existencia. O al menos eso era lo que ellos creían…

 **FIN**

* * *

 _NOTA FINAL DE LA AUTORA_

 _Owo que tal me ha quedado? jejeej bueno ojala y me dejen algun review por esto, enserio lo empeze a escribir hoy y lo termine hoy, la inspiracion me vino fuerte ejejejej como habran notado esta historia no tuvo nada de romance, puro angust y horror, pero ojala y a pesar de la ausencia de romantismo les haya gustado  
_

 _jeejej que les puedo decir la inspiracion me vino justo hoy cuando vi una publicacion de una pagina en face muy conocida de DL en latino, que ponia que el verdadero destino de casi todas las novias enviadas con los Sakamakis era terminar muertas, eheehhe triste pero cierto no? solamente Yui es la afortunada de enamorar a los vampirillos hasta ahora agahshhs pinxe Yui x eso te amo!jejeje y como vi que no habia one shot o fic donde se presentara una situacion realista y siempre ponen a sus OC enamorando a los hermanos Sakamaki y estos correspondiendo a sus sentimientos tomandolas al final como amantes y no como presa XDDD, pues bueno me dije a mi misma, ¿y si relatamos la agonia de la novia anterior a Yui en one shot? muajajajaaj suena bien no XDDD ademas la idea rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace ufff sentia muchas ganas de escribir algo agrio de DL y mas aun despues de leer la creepypasta de "Lolita Slave Girl" (muy recomendable si lo que buscas es algo que te perturbe pero aguass es algo fuerte, enserio si eres sensible no lo leas) en fin pobre de mi Kaede la mate en el primer cap XDDD  
_

 _Aclaracion: Selene es el nombre verdadero que tiene la luna, jeej digo por si no sabian XDD_

 _bueno ahora agradesco a la musica de Zoe (especialmente las canciones "No me destruyas", "S.O.S" y "Sedantes"), a Lana del Rey (con "Shades of cool" y "Blue jeans") y a Grizzly Bear (con "Slow life") temas musicales que me sirvieron de inspiracion a la hora de escribir angust en este one-shot jejeje_

 _En fin mis queridos lectores si eres uno de los que sigue mi fic **Sanguinem Ties** en verdad prometo que antes de 2 semanas actualizo! lo juro es que en verdad he tenido problemas de inspiracion con ese fic y estoy muy ajetreada y estresada x que estoy apunto de terminar la secundaria y pasar a la preparatoria, estoy super nerviosa mañana conocere los resultados de mi examen de admision Agggggggggggg en enserio ojala comprendan_

 _jeje si les gusto dejen review se les agradece_

 _muaaa los amo_

 _QUE PASEN LINDA NOCHE criaturitas_

 _besos y hasta la proxima_

 _Los kiere Chibi Konan XD_


End file.
